


Lost in Translation

by necromancy_enthusiast



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bilingual Character(s), Chinese Language, Family Bonding, Foreign Language, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Outer Space, Space Mandarin, Team as Family, yeah that's a thing now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necromancy_enthusiast/pseuds/necromancy_enthusiast
Summary: Who said that English was the only human language that made it into space? Not Chirrut and Baze, that’s for sure, and they’re not above using this to their advantage in tight situations.For spiritassassin week 2017





	Lost in Translation

“I still can’t believe we managed to escape that Imperial fleet…” Bodhi said. “I mean, it’s crazy, right? It feels like our luck is bound to run out eventually.”

“Eh, I still think our escape from Scarif last year tops it.” Cassian said, looking over at Bodhi briefly from his position in the pilot’s seat to Bodhi’s in the co-pilot’s seat.

“Yeah…Good thing I remembered how to disarm Imperial grenades from my training days, or everything would have gotten…Messy.” Bodhi said, shuddering slightly at the thought. “And that you had a backup for K-2SO.”

“Hey, it’s standard procedure to back up electronic devices that you’d be at least a bit worse off without periodically.” Cassian said.

“What am I, a toaster?” K-2SO from farther back in the ship.

“I mean, you DO make pretty good toast.” Cassian countered.

“That is not the point.” K-2SO replied, sighing wearily.

“So, where to next?” Jyn asked as she walked up between Bodhi and Cassian, looking at the star chart Cassian had brought up on the navigation screen.

“Dunno, but after that fiasco, I just want to relax for a bit.” Cassian said.

“Don’t we have to meet up with some other squadrons in a few days?” Jyn asked.

“True…But that doesn’t mean we can’t stop to take a little detour.” Cassian said, bringing up another map to overlay the star chart. “Hmmm…Let’s see…” he said as he looked the map over.

“What are you looking for?” Bodhi asked.

“I dunno, some drinks would be good right about now.” Cassian said. “Any objections?” he called back behind him.

“I need a drink…” Baze said.

“I’m alright with whatever, if it doesn’t put us off schedule.” Bodhi said.

“Sure, whatever I guess. Just don’t make a fool of yourself again.” Jyn answered.

“It will be good to have some time to unwind and chat.” Chirrut said.

“Then we’re settled.” Cassian said as he brought up the co-ordinates to the nearest bar.

“And what about me?” K-2SO said.

“K-2, you’re the designated pilot.” Cassian said as he input the co-ordinates into the navigator.

“As usual, I see.” K-2SO began. “Have you ever considered that maybe sometimes I get tired of babysitting you humans?”

“Hey, I’d be perfectly willing to take turns if you weren’t a robot incapable of getting drunk.” Cassian countered.

“Again, you are missing my point.” K-2SO said.

K-2SO managed to grumble about it until they landed on the small, backwater moon that hosted the bar they had seen on the map.

“I, uh, could maybe abstain, if you wanted to take a break and stay on board, K-2.” Bodhi offered meekly. “I wasn’t really in the mood to drink anyway.”

“Oh, one of the humans bothers to take my feelings into consideration?” K-2SO said in his usual melodramatic tone. “What an honor. But no Bodhi, it is quite alright. I am used to this drudgery by now, and have been since before Cassian and I met any of you.”

“He doesn’t want to be alone.” Cassian said as he stood from the pilot’s seat. Before K-2SO could get in another cutting remark, Cassian walked away from the front of the ship to join Jyn, Baze, and Chirrut, who stood near the ship’s hatch. “Be a dear and get the door, would you K-2?”

“Hrmm.” K-2SO grumbled as he hit the switch that opened the hatch before taking the keys from the ignition and following the others out.

 “I almost feel like I’ve been here before.” Bodhi said after they arrived at the bar and sat down in a back corner.

“That’s because at least half the bars in this star system all look exactly the same.” Cassian answered. “But it’s not like anyone comes here for the ambiance anyway.”

“I would hope not.” K-2SO said.

“The prices seem awfully cheap here…” Jyn noted as she looked over a small menu card that had obviously seen better days.

“Hey, that’s a plus for us.” Cassian said.

“What should I get? I’ve only been to bars a couple times before…” Jyn asked.

“Depends on what you’re looking to get out of the experience.” Cassian said, leaning over to look at the menu she was holding up. “If you want something that doesn’t taste awful, most of the fruit-flavored stuff is usually alright. If you want to have a good time, I’d go with the Pangalactic Gargle Blaster. That’s always a fun one.”

“Cassian, I suggest you not set her down the path of a drunkard, it will only lead to strife later on.” Chirrut warned.

“I won’t, I won’t. Just trying to help her decide. I mean, can you imagine how unpleasant she must be hungover?” Cassian replied. Jyn gave him a sour look, but said nothing.

“Anyway, the Pangalactic Gargle Blaster, it’s kinda weird because you don’t actually hear about that one much, but most bartenders I’ve come across know how to make it. The only way I even know about it is because I found this weird old…Intergalactic travel guide in the database at the Rebel Base’s library…Said ‘Don’t Panic’ in big letters that took up most of the page before anything else…”

“You all know what you want, or are you gonna keep taking up space?” the bartender asked.

“Yeah, at least I do.” Cassian said.

* * *

 

After a couple of hours and a certain amount of drinks, the members of Rogue One refused any further offers from the bartender, instead deciding to tell each other stories from before they had all met.

“So exactly how did you two meet in the first place? I get a feeling there’s a good story behind that.” Jyn asked Baze and Chirrut.

“Will you tell them dear, or shall I?” Chirrut asked Baze, smiling good-naturedly. Baze grunted non-committally. “Well, looks like I’ll be telling the story again.” He paused almost in expectation as the others practically leaned in. “Baze and I both because initiates at the Temple around the same time, I was 15 years old. Baze…Had this anger about him back then, the kind that develops from being forced into too many difficult situations than is fair for someone so young. It happens when children find themselves in unfortunate circumstances.”

“Really?” Bodhi asked incredulously. He wanted to ask exactly what ‘unfortunate circumstances’ meant, but felt as though that was a conversation for another day in a more private setting.

“Oh yes. I suppose I was much the same, but I had a much better handle on it. Or I guess it’s more that I masked it with humor rather than being distant and pouty.” Chirrut said. “So one day, awhile after he came to the Temple, we were both assigned to sweeping the main hall. I tried to strike up a conversation, but Baze here wasn’t having it. Apparently, I got on one too many of his nerves, so he shoved me away when I accidentally bumped into him and challenged me to a fight. Somehow, he had managed to not notice the fact that I was blind before then. I think it’s because he tended to avoid other’s gazes back in those days, at least that’s what the other initiates told me. Obviously, I can’t confirm that for myself.”

Baze shifted in his seat uncomfortably, perhaps just a bit embarrassed at his husband’s too honest retelling of the story.

“So he told me later that when he looked me in the eyes then, he realized I was blind. I could tell by his voice that he was feeling apprehensive for some reason or another.”

“So what happened?” Cassian asked.

“We fought in one of the training rings outside.” Chirrut said bluntly.

“Wait, really?!” Bodhi asked.

“Indeed. Apparently Baze decided to go easy on the poor blind boy, because he was flat on his back in about 15 seconds, give or take.” Chirrut said. Cassian laughed loudly, perhaps a bit more so than he normally would due to having alcohol in his system. Jyn snickered, and Bodhi chuckled a bit. Even K-2SO scoffed just loud enough for the others to hear at the idea.

“And he still hasn’t let me hear the end of it, almost 40 years later.” Baze said.

“Apparently that was around the time Baze developed something of a crush on me, isn’t that sweet?” Chirrut said.

“You’d think he’d be a bit sore about getting his ass handed to him…” Cassian said.

“Perhaps, but he also needed some sense slapped into him. I suppose I did too, because he certainly paid me back the next time we fought...As fellow pupils training together, mind you. But still, I look back on those fights fondly. We inspired each other to keep training to get stronger, and helped us grow closer as well.” Chirrut said.

“That’s nice. I hope I have someone to inspire me like that one day…Maybe not so much the part about getting into fights, but still.” Bodhi said. Chirrut and Cassian both laughed loudly while Baze and Jyn chuckled.

“Are you all done?” the bartender that had been serving them asked as he walked up.

“Yes, we’re ready for our bill.” Chirrut said.

“Right here.” The bartender said, handing a slip of paper to Cassian, seeing as he was the one the bartender stood closest to. He seemed to finally notice the small menu card that Cassian had sitting in front of him. “Huh, where’d that come from?” he said as he picked it up, looking it over.

“Um…It’s a menu?” Cassian said.

“Yeah, but it’s outdated. Haven’t seen prices like these in who knows how long.” The bartender said. “I told my co-worker to not leave old menus out…Apparently he likes using them as placemats, I don’t know. Anyway, whenever you’re ready.” He said, walking off to attend to whatever duties were awaiting him.

As Cassian looked at the bill, he visibly paled, his previous relaxed expression morphing into one of distress.

“What? What’s wrong?” Jyn asked. Without a word, Cassian handed her the small slip of paper, and when she looked it over, her expression mirrored Cassian’s. “WHAT?! How could this possibly be right?”

The bill was passed around to all the sighted members of the squadron (Baze reporting to Chirrut on the exorbitant price they were being asked to pay), and a new conversation started.

“What are we going to do?...Do we even have that many credits to our names?” Bodhi asked.

“Maybe…If we pool all our credits together…Or if I have to break into the emergency fund…” Cassian said reluctantly.

“I had a bad feeling about this.” K-2SO said.

“Helpful as always, I see.” Jyn said.

“But of course.” K-2SO countered.

“Or…” Cassian said quietly, a conspiratorial tone to his voice. “Or…we could maybe just…You know, not pay?”

“Cassian!” Bodhi said, sounding completely scandalized. “We can’t just walk out on the tab!”

“Why not? Come on Bodhi, they can’t _actually_ expect us to pay this. And what's the chance we're ever going to be anywhere near here again?” Cassian reasoned.

“No, Bodhi is right.” Chirrut said. “Even if the prices are completely unreasonable, it would be uncouth of us to simply ‘walk out’.”

“Then what do YOU propose we do, monk?” Cassian asked. Chirrut smiled.

“Oh, Baze and I can take care of this. Don’t you worry your little heads.” He said cryptically.

“What…What are you going to do?” Bodhi asked nervously. “You’re not going to…to stage a firefight, are you?” at this, Bodhi looked at Baze a bit nervously, noting that he had brought his usual repeater cannon with him, but trying to ease his anxieties by reminding himself that Baze seemed to take it with him almost everywhere, regardless of the situation. Chirrut laughed.

“What? No, no my friend, nothing of the nature. Besides, I imagine the staff here are all secretly armed to the teeth, given the nature and location of this establishment. Fighting would be too costly a risk.” He said. Bodhi wasn’t sure if Chirrut was joking about that last part, but he decided that he didn't want to find out.

“So you still haven’t told us that plan of yours.” Jyn said.

“Like I said, Baze and I have this under control. All the rest of you have to do is sit back and watch.” Chirrut said. The younger members of Rogue One looked between each other questioningly, but ultimately said nothing. “Baze, would you be so kind?” Chirrut asked. Without a word, Baze motioned for the same bartender that had left their bill.

“Are you ready to pay?” he asked as he came back over.

“Actually, I believe it is possible that we have been given the wrong bill.” Chirrut said.

“No, that’s the right one. I’m the only one that’s been serving you, and I added it up myself.”

“Well, if that’s the case, then I believe you seem to have made a mistake with the prices.” Chirrut said. The bartender sighed dramatically.

“Oh, another smooth talker that thinks he can get out of paying full price.” The bartender said. “Listen buddy, I don’t decide the prices, and they’re set. No bargaining.”

“Are you certain? Because if so, that is truly unfortunate.” Chirrut said. At this moment, Baze put his hand on Chirrut’s shoulder, causing Chirrut to turn in Baze’s direction. “What is it?”

“你真漂亮。“ Baze said. The others stared at him in confusion.

“知道。但是你更漂亮。” Chirrut said. The other members of Rogue One looked between the two men, trying to make sense of what was going on.

“不对，你比都星很漂亮。” Baze said, raising his voice slightly.

“K-2…What are they saying? They’re speaking in that Mandarin language again, right?” Cassian whispered.

“Technically, Mandarin is considered a dialect of Chinese, although there is such a distinction between the various dialects, such as Cantonese and Shanghainese, that there is some debate about the classification. But yes, you are technically correct. However, I do not know what they are saying, I never had that language programmed into my database.“ K-2SO said.

“啊，你很甜蜜蜜。“ Chirrut said, sounding more forceful as the volume of his voice went up.

Out of all the younger members of Rogue One, only one didn’t seem particularly confused, and that person was one Bodhi Rook. Being from Jedha himself, he had managed to pick up a bit of Mandarin at some point or another. Of course, he wasn’t anywhere near conversational, and he didn’t completely understand Chirrut and Baze, but he got the gist of it.

‘Sweet’. ‘Beautiful’. ‘Love’. Those words and a few others he understood, and as Chirrut and Baze’s conversation went on, increasing in volume as though a fight was brewing, it became clear that despite putting on a very good show suggesting otherwise, the two weren’t arguing. Not really, anyway, unless you considered aggressively complimenting each other arguing. Bodhi couldn’t help but be a bit embarrassed by the display, mostly because he felt like he was intruding on something he wasn’t meant to hear.

“我真爱你!” Chirrut all but yelled.

“你真爱我吗？” Baze countered, his voice reaching a volume that the others had only heard him take once or twice before, making it all the more intimidating. “我更爱你！” he yelled at Chirrut.

“没有你，我不知道怎么办！” Chirrut yelled back. At this point, most, if not all of the other patrons were looking over to see what in the world was going on, perhaps wondering if a fight was about to kick off, as some of them shifted their gaze from the two men to look around the bar as though seeking out the best route of escape or a good place to duck and cover if necessary.

“我挺高兴我有你！” Baze said.

“我想跟你一起过我的生活！” Chirrut replied.

“Ok, ok!” the bartender finally said. “I’ll cut the tab, alright? Just please, for the love of the powers that be, stop making a scene!” he pleaded. Immediately, all perceived aggression between Chirrut and Baze was dropped, Baze returning to his quiet, guarded personage as Chirrut turned to smile congenially at the bartender.

“I am so glad you have had a change of heart.” Chirrut said.

After they had paid their significantly reduced tab and were walking back to the ship, Cassian, Jyn, and even K-2SO were practically interrogating Chirrut and Baze.

“What was all that about?” Cassian asked. “You two weren’t actually fighting, were you? ‘Cause it really sounded like you were having a row in there.”

“This isn’t going to be a problem, is it?” K-2SO asked with just barely a hint of personal concern in his tone.

“What were you even saying back there?” Jyn asked. Chirrut smiled that usual cryptic smile, the one that made him seem like he was in on a joke that no one else knew about.

“Do not worry, friends. It was all for show. It turns out you can say almost anything in a language the listener doesn’t know and make it sound intimidating, at least with some practice.” He said as Baze helped him step up onto the hatch, the two of them standing together at the top. “Nothing that needs to be repeated was said.”

“Well…Alright, if you say so.” Cassian said, too exhausted to question his squadmates any further.

“Good. We do not need you two squabbling and putting the morale of the squadron at risk.” K-2SO said, almost managing to pull off sounding like that was all he cared about, just almost.

“Hm.” Jyn vocalized, nodding as she walked past Chirrut and Baze on her way up the hatch. Bodhi said nothing, only looking between the two and smiling nervously as he came close. Before he walked past them, Baze clapped Bodhi on the shoulder, smiling ever so slightly.

“It’s amazing how speaking multiple languages can be used to a person’s advantage, isn’t it Bodhi?” Chirrut said, smiling.

“Ahaha…Yeah, it sure is.” Bodhi said. He knew that Chirrut had once overheard him speaking to another rebel pilot in broken Mandarin. It had been when the ship was grounded for the night and most of the others were asleep, but Bodhi had stayed up, staring at the stars from the view afforded to him by the pilot's seat. Apparently, the other pilot was in desperate need of directions, and neither he nor his fellow crewmen knew more than a lick of English. Bodhi hadn't even known that Chirrut had come up behind him until the transmission was almost over. He supposed Chirrut must have told Baze at some point.

“Perhaps we should have a conversation some time,” Chirrut said, turning away to head into the ship. “We could help you with your tones.” He added.

“This stays between us, yes?” Baze asked. “Our friends' confusion helps it look authentic.” He said.

“Oh…Of course.” Bodhi said, smiling at Baze a bit more confidently, glad to hear that he wasn’t in trouble. “But uh…Are my tones REALLY that bad?”

“Going off of what Chirrut told me? Yes.” Baze said, taking his hand off of Bodhi’s shoulder and walking away to follow his husband to the back of the ship, just a hint of a smirk appearing on his face before he fully turned away.

**Author's Note:**

> So I totally admit to getting this idea from Fresh Off the Boat, it was too good to pass up. If anyone more fluent in Chinese than me notices some grammatical error, please tell me so I can correct it. Thanks for reading.  
> Also, translation for the Chinese:
> 
> Baze: ‘You’re so beautiful’.  
> Chirrut: ‘I know, but you’re even more beautiful’.  
> Baze: ‘No, you’re more beautiful than all the stars.’  
> Chirrut: ‘Aw, you’re so sweet.’  
> Chirrut again: ‘I love you so much!’  
> Baze: ‘You love me?! I love you more!’  
> Chirrut: ‘Without you, I wouldn’t know what to do!’  
> Baze: ‘I’m so happy I have you!’  
> Chirrut: ‘I want to spend my life with you!’
> 
> Yes, incredibly sappy, I know. But I’m secretly (or not so secretly, I guess…) a huge sap, and no one can tell me otherwise that Chirrut and Baze aren’t too. No one.


End file.
